Disappointing Love
by Stephanie'sMeyersAlterEgo
Summary: Emily is kidnapped. Liz is working at the local hospital when Emily shows up. What happens when the kidnapper looks Lizzie in the eye? Find out. Review and I update, don't review and no update for you! Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek.IWANTREVIEWS!
1. The Look

She turned the corner, sweat running down her face. Her shirt was soaked with what looked like a mixture of sweat and blood. She was so close to the hospital, 

only a yard away when she was pulled from behind. She let out a blood curdling scream. The security guard instantly looked at me, it was six in the morning. I 

nodded my head, and he went out gun drawn. I looked out the window when I heard him scream, "Don't move or I'll shoot!" I saw the guy staring at me through 

the window. He raised his knife and drew it across his neck pointing at me and then ran off into the night. That is what I get for offering to do charity work at the 

local hospital for extra credit. I opened the door to let the young girl and the security guard in. I was in the middle of talking to the nurse while the doctor was on 

his way when the girl fainted. She looked to be around sixteen, or seventeen, her light brown hair fell into her eyes; her brown eyes were glassy. She looked so 

familiar. "She needs food, and now." The doctor exclaimed. The nurse was on the phone in less than three seconds. The doctor looked me in the eye, and muttered 

my name, "You ok, Lizzie?" Then the young girl stirred, looking at me and muttered in disbelief "Lizzie?"

That is when the realization donned on me. It was Emily, our next door neighbor. She was kidnapped three months ago, no trace. And, I, I just saw the face of her 

kidnapper. He was going to come for me now. Why did I have to be called into to work today of all people? Why does this have to happen to me. I resolved that I 

must tell no one of the fact that I had seen his face and maybe he won't remember me. Maybe he was drunk or high, something like that. I picked up the phone and 

dialed the call that would make so many people happy, but all it did was put a dark cloud over my so limited future.

**A/N: I know its short, but I don't quite know what to do yet.**

**Do you want the kidnapper to be someone they know??**

**Should Emily survive?**

**Should she have been hurt?**

**Oh, the questions….**


	2. Abortion

It only took about a half hour to have everyone burst into the hospital screaming question's at me. I had to tell them to quite down and remember that this is a hospital. There are other patients than Emily and they won't be too happy about them screaming, especially because they are trying to sleep. I relayed the message that the doctor had given me when I told her they were on their way. We had to wait until the doctor was sure she was in a stable state before she can let us in. We need to be patient, as far as the doctor can tell she has not been harmed. The doctor came back out, signaling to me. "Which ones are her parents?" I pointed them out to her. They were off in a corner, looking happy, yet depressed at the same time.

"I need to talk to them, about her…sexual history. How should I go about that?" I shrugged my shoulders. She looked extremely nervous as she walked over to Emily's parents. I saw them shake their heads, and about three minutes both of them paled considerably. The doctor shook both their hands then she walked back over to me.

"I need your help," I was confused, she never asked me for help. "We need someone that Emily knows, but who has enough medical experience to help us perform the abortion." I must have paled, I hated abortions, I thought it was very wrong to kill an unborn baby. I nodded and reminded myself that this was for Emily, she needs this. "I know how much you hate abortions but you helping Emily will make her trauma a lot less. She's been through so much, ok?" I nodded again. A little dazed, I turned to the door to see Casey come rushing through.

"Where is she?" she asked rather loudly.

Then something happened that surprised us all…….


	3. Derek's Confession

Derek burst into the room, a worried look on his face, "Where is she?" He asked. He was a little to nervous. I told him the message I had relayed to the others but instead he started running to her room. The doctor looked at me and told me to go stop him. I sighed as I took of running after him. "Der-ek!" I yelled in Casey's way. He stumbled a little but he didn't stop. He was outside of her room looking in with a sad look on his face when I came up to him panting and sweating.

"What the hell Derek?" I asked. He looked at me and then burst into tears. This was not the Derek I knew. This was not a good situation to be in. I pulled him into the nearest closet. I looked him straight in the eye. "Tell me what happened to Emily, Derek." he looked at me and shook his head. "I can't help you unless you tell me what happened." He took a shaky breath and looked away at from me, focusing on something in the corner.

"Sam came to me telling me that he liked Emily, and he wanted me to help him score a date with her. I agreed, but she said that she only liked Sam as a friend. Me and Sam were on some funky stuff that night, when he devised what we thought as this brilliant idea. He decided that we would hire some one to scare Emily, make her go running to Sam. But it didn't work out as we had planned, the person we had hired….fell for Emily, he was some psycho. At first he was just stalking her a little, and we told him to cut it out. But he said that he loved her, that she was _his_. That pissed me off, I told him that a woman is no ones property, _ever_! He just told me to shut up, he was going on about Emily having his baby, next week she turned up missing. We kept trying to find him with all our connections to him. We didn't see him at school anymore either.(**A/N: Bet you didn't expect **_**that!**_**.)** We went over to his house also, but his parents told us they didn't know where he was, probably at football practice, man they didn't have a clue did they? And that was the last thing we could find out how to do…" He still had tears rolling down his face.

I hugged him, and told him that it was ok, he didn't think it would go that far, because it wasn't his fault.

"Derek?"

"Huh?"

"Who was it? Who did you hire?"

He looked at me with an obvious expression on his face.

"Why, Casey's ex-boyfriend Max." That is when the closet door was ripped open and the face had a very angry expression on it.

**A/N: I am evil for leaving this cliffy, but I don't really know who its going to be yet…**

**Thanks to cantlivewithout me for giving me my ONLY review!!**


	4. All The Mistakes

Max was standing there looking at Derek with an expression of hatred, then he turned to face me. A look of evil contentment on his face. I shrunk into the corner as he grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the closet. Derek didn't move, I looked back at him with a pleading look on my face, he looked away.

"You are not going to help kill my baby!"

I had a look of fear on my face as we walked away from the closet where Derek still hadn't moved from. I was still hoping he would come for me but as Max locked me in his trunk, I lost all hope; I couldn't stop myself from curling into a ball and crying my eyes out….

Derek flipped open his phone and quickly dialed Sam's number. He answered on the third ring, expecting to hear news about Emily, instead Derek launched into the last half hour. When he finished Sam was quiet, then he asked how they were supposed to find her. Derek didn't know, all he knew was that he was afraid of Max, but he was more afraid of what he was going to do to Lizzie. Poor innocent Lizzie, who was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Casey tapped her foot impatiently, how long does it take to bring Derek back? What is taking them so long? She started walking to the direction they had went only to hear sounds of a struggle down the left hall, she turned in that direction. She gasped quietly when she saw Max carrying a young girl out of the hospital. Must be his new girlfriend, she probably overdosed on drugs earlier. Casey snorted as she walked down the hall that led to Emily's room. She heard someone talking in the closet across the hall. It sounded a lot like Derek, she opened the closet door a little to see Derek on his cell. Probably talking to some blonde bimbo. To bad that Casey was to oblivious to notice his frantic demeanor, or the look of worry on his face before she quietly closed the door and went back to where her family was; forgetting all about Lizzie.

Sam was pacing in his room when his phone started vibrating, he looked at the caller I.D. Derek, he answered the phone with a gruff hello. Before he could even ask about Emily; Derek launched that sounded like a recap of the last thirty minutes at the hospital. When he came to the part about Lizzie being taken by Max he was stunned. He has no clue how to help and Max can do anything to her. She is so defenseless. There is no helping her now. Then he told himself that he has to think positive if he wants at least to attempt to help her. She can't end up like Emily, he wont allow it! He will save her. He got in his car and headed to the hospital.

Nora was wondering where Casey went, then she began to think about Derek and Lizzie also. They were all just leaving her here. That was not acceptable. She needs to know where here children are at all times. She went off to find them, passing a confused looking George on the way. He was getting up to follow her but the look she gave him silenced him then and there. She didn't need George slowing her down on her mission to find her children. And she would have found Lizzie to if she hadn't have answered the phone call from her mother, wondering how the kids are.

I fell asleep sometime on the way to wherever he was planning on taking me. I woke up when he opened the trunk, but I didn't stir. I didn't want him to know I was awake. He gently picked me up which surprised me. He then carried me up some stairs, and opened a door. I was to scared he would catch me if I opened my eyes. It was very hard to keep my body limp like I was sleeping. But I must have succeeded because he showed no knowledge of me being awake. I hope he doesn't hurt me. He laid me on what felt like a couch, I couldn't stay awake as I slowly slipped into sleep.

Derek couldn't believe that he just sat there while Max took her away. Lizzie his _cool_ step-sister. The one who had recently been on the way to his heart. The one who wanted to _help_ him, not _yell at him; when all he did was screw Emily's life up. The one who always forgave him for his screw-ups. He wasn't going to let Max hurt her, he will never hurt her! Derek knew that he was going to save her. He wasn't going to let her pay for his mistake. He got in his car and headed to Sam's house, while Sam pulled into the parking lot. _

_Nora finished the conversation as she was approached by the doctor who was scheduled to give Emily the abortion. "Where is Lizzie? We are about to start." Nora couldn't answer, she had no clue. That's when a frantic beating came from one of the machines in the hospital…_


	5. Max's plan

Emily was dying, that much was simple. But why was she dying, I just couldn't figure out the reason. Was she going into shock? What was happening to her? I couldn't figure it out. There was nothing wrong with her, yet you could see that she was slipping. Where is that Lizzie girl? That's when a young teenage boy burst into the room. "Do you know where Derek went?" I shook my head no, he rushed out before I could get his name. I needed to figure out what was wrong with Emily. 

Great, Sam thought to himself. Now I have to find Derek to. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He flipped it open. It was Derek. "Yo?" 

"Where are you? I'm at your house." Sam sighed, of course. 

"Ok, we'll meet at the Lucky Cross Diner." (DOESN'T EXIST) he could hear Derek nod. Sam headed in that direction after disconnecting with Derek. 

Derek had been waiting for over an hour now, where was Sam? He looked at the t.v. There was a report of a reck on 7th street. Crap, that was where Sam was. He listened closer. It was Sam alright. He ran out the door. How much worse can this day get? Then he heard the gunshot. 

Derek dropped like a rock. Max laughed evilly. That made the only two people who could save Lizzie.

**A/N: I know its short and it sucks but I'm working on an actual book. Gasp I know!**


	6. Telling Casey

Derek was rushed to the hospital, the bullet grazed his head. Sam was in a room a couple feet down the hall. They were both in stable condition. Nora thought that this was a little bizarre, but she didn't question it. Emily was doing better, but they still couldn't find Lizzie. This was not like her, usually she would be the one up top and helping everyone out. She wouldn't have run away just to get her point across for abortion. She knew that this was what Emily needed. So where was she?

She could here him snoring. She slowly stood up and walked to the door, apparently he was thinking that she would be out longer. She slowly turned the knob; as soon as she opened the door she heard an alarm go off. She bolted through the door and down the steps. She could see many houses lights go on. She ran to the closest door and knocked. An old lady answered the door and took in Lizzie's expression. The lady let her in and shut and locked her door.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie took a deep breath and explained everything. The lady was dialing 911 when Lizzie heard a knock on the door. She ducted behind the couch as the old lady looked through the peephole. Lizzie heard a gunshot then a loud thump; she prayed that 911 was still on the line. The door was kicked open and she held her breath as she remembered those shoes. He walked to the kitchen and she peeked over the couch. He picked up the phone and muttered something unintelligible into it. Lizzie scooted towards the wide open door and ran out when she had the chance, but he had seen her. She ran as fast as she could, but he was a grown man and she was only fourteen. She screamed as he grabbed her hair. He covered her mouth with his hand. She bit him hard enough to draw blood and screamed help. But no one came. She kept fighting kicking and screaming he just through her over his shoulder and carried her to the house. He smacked her across the face and told her to shut up. She muted instantly.

Derek's head was throbbing horribly. It hurt like hell. He looked around and saw the hospital surrounding. He cursed silently. As he looked around he thought about Lizzie and what could be happening to her. He shuddered. He had to get out of her and help her. Casey came in the door with tears streaming down her face. She came and curled into him as he put his arm around her. He kissed her lips lightly. She had changed a lot since high school. She could help. Right? It was better than no one.

"Case," he whispered. She looked up at him.

"Can you do me a favor?" She nodded.

"You cant tell anyone." She nodded again.

"Max kidnapped Lizzie" Casey's mouth opened into a small o.


End file.
